To Love A Certain Scientific Accelerator
by ParadoxVictor
Summary: After shutting down the Skill-Out rebellion, Accelerator is dragged by Last Order to the city of Sainan on a vacation trip. In an attempt from Last Order to investigate alien activity, Accelerator gets dragged into a situation where he has to protect the future King of a Galactic Empire. The Greatest Man in the Universe is here... and it sure as hell ain't Rito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This might seem like an unexpected project comming from me, and that's because it totally is. I had this idea while I was talking with my friends about anime from our past, and I entered a discussion about To Love-Ru and the Toaru series. Basically the whole thing was a discussion about whether Rito and Touma deserver their Harems or not.**

 **Discussion ended up with Accelerator being introduced into the world of To Love-Ru, just for the kicks. I found out that this idea isn't as insane as it seemed at the moment of its inception, and so I started typing.**

 **And what's coming out is a mixture that shouldn't work, but might just actually work in the end.**

 **It's going to be something quite more serious than To Love-Ru, but a tad more lighthearted than Accelerator's arcs in Toaru.**

 **In the end, it's a, Action/Comedy/Slice of life that may or may not take itself seriously.**

 **I hope you enjoy, as I'll try to keep at least an update per week.**

Yuuki Rito was having some pretty weird couple of days ever since Lala teleported to his bathtub some weeks ago and made him her fiancé.

He's been attacked in school be a shape shifter who had kidnapped his crush, Haruna, with the intent of breaking his engagement with Lala, met a gender-bending alien who claimed to be his rival for Lala's love, met the president of Lala's fan club, who also happened to be a tax evader, try to kidnap Haruna to make her the next intergalactic idol.

In the end his life could be summed up as uncomfortable perverted and weird and he didn't really know how to deal with that.

Lost in his thoughts, pondering why life had been made so difficult for him, Rito didn't quite see what was right in front of him, do to their shortness, and accidently collided with a person.

"Ouch says Misaka as Misaka hits the floor"

Looking down, Rito realized that he had just bumped into a little girl and made her fall down. The girl was wearing a blue, polka dotted sundress and seemed to have around ten years of age.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice as he crouched down and offered the girl a hand.

"I'm alright, says Misaka as Misaka brushes off her fall. I'm a tough girl. But thanks for helping me up, says Misaka as Misaka accepts the kind, but distracted boy's help" the little girl said with a smile as she took his hand and let herself be pulled up.

Rito sweat dropped at her strange speech pattern, but gave the kid a kindhearted smile "It's alright. It was my fault in the first place. I'm sorry… Misaka-chan, right?"

"Gasp! Gasps Misaka as Misaka is surprised. How do you know my name? Are you a mind reader, asks Misaka as Misaka tries to figure out how the strange boy knows Misaka's name"

At that, Rito _really_ sweat dropped "Y-you keep saying your name everytime you speak, that's all" Rito kept smiling despite his frustration. He knew she was just a little kid, but his sister, Mikan, left him used to a more mature mentality regarding younger people.

"Oh! Exclaims Misaka as Misaka realizes her blunder. That's right" at that she knocks once on her head "Silly me, says Misaka as she remembers her speech pattern"

Rito just smiled at that. He had to admit the whole thing was endearing, even if a bit repetitive.

"Hey nii-san, Misaka says as Misaka attempts to get the older boy's attention"

Rito gave her an inquisitive look.

"Could you please help me? Pleads Misaka as Misaka notices you seem to be the kindhearted type of person. I got separated from my guardian, Misaka says as she explains her situation. Could you please help me find him?"

Rito didn't really have to think a lot about that one. Compared to what he faced on the last couple of days, helping a lost little girl was a walk in a park compared to his current school life. Plus, there is never a day when he'd refuse to help someone in need.

Even in situations when he might regret it in the end.

But hey, what bad thing could come out of helping an innocent ten year-old?

TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA

Accelerator was pissed.

Sure, that statement described his mood more than ninety percent of the time, but this time it was special.

This all started when Last Order decided that she wanted to take a vacation.

Since neither Yomikawa nor Yoshikawa could really take a vacation from their work at the moment, little Misaka became Accelerator's charge during this trip.

In Yomikawa's words "You always seem so irritable and stressed-jan. You could really use this time to cool off"

And so they came to this city, Sainan or something, to look for signs of "extraterrestrial life" during their stay.

Last Order chose this place specifically because one of her 'sisters' apparently reported some strange happenings around the area. And Last Order being Last Order, she completely jumped into the conclusion that there were totally aliens about.

Why would there be aliens about? Because aliens.

That type of logic coming from the core server of such an extensive hive-mind network really pissed him off.

Now the worst thing wasn't being dragged to a random city for the sake of a young girl he definitely loved as a sibling he never had, but would never really admit.

No, the worse part was being dragged to a random city by said girl only to lose sight of her within thirty minutes of leaving the train station.

Oh once he got his hands on that brat, he was gonna scold her so hard, all her 'sisters' will wince from the shared memories of the verbal abuse and the karate chop to her head.

Absorbed by his nefarious plans, Accelerator didn't pay attention to his surroundings for a moment, something quite counterproductive to his goal of finding Last Order.

As it was, he completely missed the interaction that happened on the other side of the street between the same girl he was looking for and a red headed teen, who ended up heading at the opposite direction he was walking.

Something also caused by his distraction was the second fateful collision that happened on that day.

The sound of grocery bags hitting the floor resounded with the sound of a walking cane hitting the pavement.

"What the fucking hell!?" Accelerator growled out from the floor as he glared at the person he had just bumped onto. He still wasn't used to not having his powers activated 24/7.

A brown-haired girl with her hair up in a strange pineapple-like hairstyle met his glare with a look of her own, grocery bags strewn all around her. She wore a black and white striped shirt and a yellow skirt, and seemed to be around three years younger than him.

"What? You're not going to apologize?" the girl looked at him and then at the groceries.

Accelerator looked at her like she was insane. Then he remembered this wasn't Academy City, and he wasn't really well known.

Instead he clicked his tongue "Tsk, right back at you" he replied, groping for his walking cane and trying to use it to gain purchase to stand up.

The girl, noticing that she just threw a cripple to the ground, got up quickly and offered a hand to help "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Are you okay, sir?"

Accelerator looked at the hand and up at the girl. He tried to get up on his own again, but couldn't really get the right footing. Sighing, he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled himself up, leaning on his walking stick.

"I'm fine, brat, no need to fuss over me" he replied rudely, causing the girl to huff indignantly.

If the guy was going to be like that, she would be going on her own merry way then.

When she leaned over to start grabbing her fallen bags, she was startled to see the boy using his walking stick to pick up some of the bags as well.

Standing up she gave the boy an inquisitive look before hearing him click his tongue again and offer the bags to her "You helped me, I help you back, simple as that. I don't like owing people nothing" the sour faced teen answered the unspoken question.

The girl nodded slowly before grabbing the bags and giving a respectful bow. "Sorry for knocking you down, and thank you for your help"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like it was some big thing" Accelerator replied dismissively and started walking away, before stopping on his tracks and looking back. "Wait"

The girl looked at him inquisitively again, only a bit irritated by his attitude "What is it?"

The boy seemed to grit his teeth a bit before running his hand through the back of his head and sighing, as if doing this displeased him "I need some help"

The girl just kept looking at him, as if urging him to go on.

"I just arrived in this stupid place a while ago, but I got separated from my charge not long after that" he explained "Look, I don't know my way around this place, and I really need to find her. Could you point me towards the police station or something like that?"

The explanation intrigued the girl. "So you lost someone?"

Accelerator nodded, with annoyance clear in his face.

For some reason the girl smiled "Sure I can point you to the police station, but if you want I can help you search for your charge" her smile turned a bit devious "If you help me carry my groceries, that is"

"You're asking that from a cripple?" Accelerator ground out "What a fucked up thing to do!"

He paused as he maintained eye contact with the girl, who didn't really budge "Fine I'll fucking do it. But you better actually help me find her, or I'll just thrash your bags and run away."

The girl just laughed, probably because from her perspective there was no way he could actually run away. But really, she laughed because she knew he was bluffing. She always could get a good read on people's emotions, and she could tell this guy was mostly talk for now.

"If you say so" she teased, handing the boy half her bags.

Accelerator just grumbled as he held the bags in his free hand. He really was starting to regain his strength after being shot in the head.

"I'm Yuuki Mikan, by the way" the girl smiled, introducing herself.

"Accelerator" was his curt reply

"That's a unique name" Mikan commented, taking in the guy's appearance. His hair was snow white despite the fact he should be around the same age as Rito, and his eyes were red. His hair matched his outfit, which consisted of a white and grey shirt and black pants.

She wondered if he was an alien like the ones that have been appearing around her brother lately.

"Well, it's the only one I got, so stuff it" the albino rebutted with a huff, which made the girl giggle.

"Well, Accelerator, if you really want to help me find your charge, you should at least give me a description."

Accelerator just nodded in understanding "Well, the brat's got brown hair down to her neck, and eyes to match. She's wearing a stupid, blue, polka dotted sundress, and also, she speaks in a really annoying pattern"

"Annoying pattern?" Mikan wondered out loud.

"You'll know it when you hear it" He looked at the brat beside him with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got some positive response asking for more, and so I thought to myself: Why the hell not deliver? I'm really invested in the Toaru-verse currently as I am GMing a homebrew set on the universe. The mechanics are still a bit cluncky, but it's working out fine.**

 **Table is full, though. Besides, I'm pretty sure most of you don't live in my city.**

 **Anyway, this is just my way of saying I am very invested in the universe, and consequentially, this fic is the one I am finding the easiest to write. It'll probably the one I update the most.**

 **I won't post an Author's Note on every chapter anymore. No one complained, but I'm thinking it's getting a bit obnoxious since I do it everytime.**

 **So without further ado:**

 **Chapter 2**

"It's no use; we'll never find Accelerator, Misaka states as Misaka lowers her head in dismay"

As much of an optimist Rito tried to be, he was starting to lose a bit of hope himself.

He and little Misaka had been looking for this Accelerator guy for the better part of three hours, with no sign of the guy.

From the description the sunny girl had given him, her guardian should not have been that hard to find. A crippled, albino-looking guy, in a white and grey shit, and a black choker around his neck should really be sticking out in a crowd.

And if he was a responsible guardian, as Misaka claimed, he should have already started looking for her.

So with that, Rito came up with two possible theories. Either the Accelerator guy was actively hiding from the little girl, or they were having a horrible streak of bad luck.

Considering the happenings of the last couple of weeks, Rito was really leaning towards the latter option. He suddenly felt the urge to utter one very specific phrase, for some reason. A phase that worked both as a lamentation for his bad luck, but also as a mantra to keep him attuned to his reality.

He never felt the need to say this phrase, but it simply felt like he was resonating with a kindred soul that urged him to simply say what was running through his mind.

Just as these thoughts were passing through his mind, he and Misaka had been waiting for the green light for them to cross the road.

As they waited, a large bus sped down the street, passing right in front of them, and running over a very big puddle on the ground, despite the fact that it hadn't actually rained in Sainan during the whole week.

As he and his small companion got drenched by the incident, the dam was ruptured, and the words spilled out of his mouth faster than his brain could register them.

"Such misfortune!"

TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA

In Academy City a certain spiky haired teen stopped walking as his ears perked up and started looking around, causing the fair-haired nun walking behind him to collide with his back.

"Touma, Touma; why did you stop?" said nun inquired with a huff, but also eying her companion with a curious visage.

"Eh?" Touma eloquently replied, seemingly snapping out of a trance "Ah, Index. It was… nothing actually" he looked back and gave her a smile "I just got a weird sensation. As if… someone was calling out to me"

"Calling out to you?" Index tilted her head, seeming a bit confused. After a bit her visage started to darken as well as her aura "Someone like… a girl?" She mumbled low enough for him not to hear.

"Eh… Index-san?" Touma questioned, raising his hands in placating manner, not really understanding her attitude, but not liking at all where this seemed to be going.

Then, in a fraction of a second, pouncing faster than a cat, Index lunged herself onto Touma, and started biting his head.

Not being able to do much but flail around, trying to get her off of him, Touma could only shout out his famous words for the whole universe to hear.

"Such misfortune!"

TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA

Not much time after their little incident, Rito felt a weird sensation of a companionship being formed as his ears suddenly perked up a bit. He felt that the weird resonance from earlier was being answered, and that a bond was formed.

He couldn't really delve further into the sensation, though, as he was currently occupied by being drenched to the bone with dirty street water.

"Oh no! Exclaims Misaka as Misaka realizes she is drenched. These are the only clothes I have on me, says Misaka as Misaka remembers that she left all her stuff with Accelerator. What am I going to do?"

Rito couldn't help but sympathize with the little girl. He learnt from her that she was only in Sainan for visiting purposes, and since she wasn't really carrying anything with her, he had already deduced that this Accelerator guy was probably the one with their bags.

And being drenched was already an unpleasant experience, but being so with no prospects of having a chance to change clothes seemed a tad dismaying.

And so Rito, ever the kindhearted person, patted little Misaka on the head, smiled and said "Don't be sad, Misaka-chan. Here, I have a suggestion for you. Why don't you come home with me so you can change into something while I wash your clothes? I got a little sister not much older than you, and I think she may have something that might just fit you. After that we can resume looking for Accelerator-san. What do you say?"

Little Misaka looked at him starry eyed for a second and beamed "You are very kind, Rito-nii, Misaka says as she makes her appreciation for your gesture clear. Thank you very much for the opportunity of cleaning up Misaka's favorite dress"

"You're welcome Misaka-chan. It's the least I can do to help you out with your situation. Plus, I want to go home and change clothes myself, so it's no problem at all" he offered her his hand "Now let's go home, shall we?"

"Hai! Exclaims Misaka as Misaka is excited to go to Rito-nii's house" the small girl said as she grabbed his hand and let herself be guided to the Yuuki household.

TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA

"Accelerator-san" Mikan looked with a bit of concern to the white haired boy beside her "If you're tired of carrying my groceries, you can give it back. It's been almost three hours, after all. You don't need to push yourself too hard"

"Tsk, it's fine" Accelerator waved off with a gesture, despite his left arm feeling a bit strained "You don't need to get worked up just because I'm a cripple. I can do this much with no damn problem" was his prideful response. He would never admit to being tired when the brat has been carrying roughly the same amount of stuff as him this entire time, and didn't seem even a bit winded.

"You say that, but I can't help but feel bad for forcing you to do this for me" Mikan spoke sounding a bit regretful "I was mean-spirited of me"

Accelerator actually chuckled in response to that statement "Brat, you couldn't force me to do anything. No one can. If I do something, it's because I want to, and right now I feel like carrying your stupid damn bags. Are we clear?" he asked with a growl.

Mikan actually smiled at his response, finding his stubborn nature amusing.

Accelerator was an amusing person in general, she found out.

During their search for his charge, she had the opportunity of talking to him for a bit.

When she asked about his charge, his response was to complain a lot about the 'brat' named "Last Order". If one didn't really pay attention to what he said, one would think he hated the kid and probably verbally abused, or even hit her, every day. But, if you payed close attention to what he said, you would figure out that he probably cared about the kid way more than he'd let on.

Behind every rant was a concerned undertone. Behind every irritated tick was a hint of worry. And behind every rough word was a kind intention. Accelerator was just weird like that.

So her impression of him was simply that despite being rough around the edges, Accelerator was a kind person with a soft spot for his charge.

Overall a great older-brother figure.

That thought brought her mind to her own unreliable older brother.

Sure, Rito was kind and selfless and cute, but he was also an accidental pervert, childlike in many ways, not really good at accomplishing his goals, good only in doing useless stuff, and overall a very oblivious boy.

How long has been attempting to confess to Haruna? Mikan honestly didn't remember, but it has been a _long_ time he has been trying, only to chicken out in the end. To make things worse, it was painfully obvious the girl already has feelings for him.

Seriously sometimes Mikan wished she had been born first. Rito is more like a younger brother than nii-san material. She even had to cook for him!

"Oh shoot, I forgot!" Mikan spoke up, looking alarmed.

"What is it, brat?" Accelerator gave her a lazy, but curious, side glance.

"I should have gone home more than an hour ago! I had to make dinner for Rito." Knowing her brother he was either starving silently at home, waiting for her return, or he had Lala make him something, which was a recipe for disaster.

She had to go home right now.

Accelerator clicked his tongue "And you only remembered that now? What a terrible little sister you are" he mocked "I guess that you'll get what you wanted, though. Here's your stupid bag" he finished with a teasing tone as he held his arm out.

Mikan's reaction was one of motherly indignation as she pulled her hands into fists and put one on each hip, standing her ground and making a statement.

"There's no way I'm just gonna leave you here and just leave. You're coming with me, mister, and I'll make dinner for you too. Then you we can resume our search for little Last Order. Are we clear?"

Accelerator looked like he was going to throw himself into a rant, but managed to stop before he started.

Instead he smiled wickedly.

"You're inviting a strange man you just met today into your house for dinner, Mikan-chan~? Are you sure this is wise~? You may end up with terrible things done to you, you know~?" He said in his best "Number One" voice. One he used to intimidate people so that he didn't need to fight…

To her credit, Mikan didn't even flinch at his creepy statement. Even if she didn't really know just _who_ he was, that's quite the accomplishment. Instead of being intimidated, she just smirked, her stance unyielding.

"I can tell you won't do anything like that. You're too kind for that." She stated boldly "Now, do you feel like that another try, or are you coming with me?" she cocked her head in a challenge.

Accelerator scowled at her stance and her words. The damn brat… "You're a terrible judge of character. You know that, right?" he taunted with another wicked smile.

The girl didn't even move.

Accelerator actually started to get a bit frustrated at that. He scratched the back of his head in defeat and just sighed. "Fine; I'll go have dinner with you"

Some passing old couple giggled as they heard that, saying something stupid along the lines of "Oh, young love these days"

Accelerator's finger twitched at the commentary, and Mikan had the decency to blush a bit, but not for long as his words sunk in. So then she simply smiled "Great! Now, come on, I'll lead the way. Don't get lost!" she said happily as she started walking in a specific direction, trusting him to follow.

Accelerator grumbled at the situation at hand and started walking after her.

"It's your funeral!" he yelled out before falling into step with her again.

"Yeah, yeah… now, what do you want to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Accelerator?"

"What is it, brat?" the albino responded with a side glance.

"You said that you and Last Order came here as part of a trip, but I noticed you aren't carrying any luggage with you. How long are you planning on staying?" Mikan gave him a look that asked 'are you an idiot?'

"Che" Accelerator scowled in annoyance "Don't look down on me, brat; I ain't a fucking idiot. Of course I brought luggage, but I left it back in the station in a safekeeping place so I could look for _my_ brat. Considering how long we've taken, I take it as a good decision"

"Oh, so that's what's up. It's been nagging at me for a while, so I figured I might as well ask. I guess it would be an inconvenience. Especially for you" she said eyeing his walking aid.

"Don't say it like I'm an invalid!" Accelerator cried out "If I wanted I could kick your ass till you reached outer space" he finished with a low growl, but it was an empty threat.

Mikan, seeing it for what it was just giggled "Color me afraid~" she said teasingly, earning another irritated tongue click, which just made her chuckle a bit more.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until they actually arrived at the Yuuki household.

Mikan opened up the gate first and then the door to the house and beckoned Accelerator to come in.

"I'm home!" she said in a raised voice as soon as she entered, taking off her shoes.

"Sorry for intruding, or something like that" Accelerator mumbled behind her, causing Mikan to level an incredulous look at him for his lack of politeness.

A look that Accelerator gladly threw back as a glare as he took off his own shoes, making Mikan sigh and shake her head.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Tsk, whatever. Now where's the kitchen, brat?"

Mikan lead him through the side door that led to the living room and pointed out the rest of the way "Rito! Lala! Is anyone home?" she called out.

Gaining no immediate response, she frowned.

"I thought you said your brother should've been home already" she turned to see Accelerator stepping back into the living room with his hands empty.

"Well, he should have" Mikan conceded as she went to empty her own hands and came back "Maybe he's taking a bath?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged, sitting on the couch in a relaxed manner "You go and check it out, while I hang back right here." Accelerator waved her off with shooing motion already making himself at home.

Mikan threw him a small glare, puffing her cheeks. Seeing no reaction she exited the living room and started going up the stairs in a short quest to find her wayward brother.

Believing in her own prediction, Mikan headed towards the bathroom first.

As she approached the door she started hearing voices coming from the room. Glad that she was right, she knocked on the door to check if it was her brother.

"Rito, are you in there?"

To her surprise, instead of receiving an answer, she simply heard a triad of shouts and the sound of someone falling down on the floor.

Worried that someone had an accident, Mikan opened the, obviously unlocked, door and rushed inside, only to be greeted by the most… peculiar (actually quite disturbing) sight.

Sprawled on the floor, in a mockery of a dogpile, were three figures: The first was the resident rose-haired sweetie, Lala, naked as the day she met Rito sprawled gracelessly in a spread eagle pose.

The second figure was the other resident of the house, Mikan's redheaded brother, Rito. Rito's situation in the dog pile was the most… interesting. Lying directly on top of Lala, with his back to her front, Rito's head was currently using her breasts as pillows and his left hand was gripping one of her thighs in a way that caused the pink haired girl to moan. His right hand, by the way, was also gripping something; namely the posterior of the third figure on this pile.

Sitting right on top of Rito's crotch region, and having her butt groped, was a naked little girl with hazel eyes and short brown hair. She was cute and petite, and couldn't really be any older than ten years old.

Ten.

Years.

Old.

The _only_ saving grace in this whole mess was the fact that Rito had the decency to use bathing shorts for this fiasco. But other than that, this situation _screamed_ wrongness.

So much that it was exactly what Mikan did in response.

She screamed.

Snapping out of whatever momentary trance he had gotten into, Rito looked at his sister, looked at his situation, and immediately released the thigh and the posterior, sitting up and making the little girl fall down.

"Ouchie says Misaka as Misaka rubs her roughened posterior. That hurts!" the little girl declared as she stood up to her feet.

That did nothing but make things worse for Rito's current situation.

"W-w-wait, Mikan, this is not what it looks like at all!" Rito claimed desperately as he waved his hands around like a madman, trying to explain himself.

Was there anyway his day could get any worse?

In a flash of speed, another person appeared beside Mikan in the doorway.

The look in the white-haired boy's red eyes answered Rito's question.

Yes, it could get worse.

"Ah, Accelerator! Says Misaka as Misaka notices her guardian. You found me!" The little girl intoned "Rito-nii took from the streets to help me take a bath, says Misaka as Misaka explains the situation"

Something from the way she said it made Accelerator's eye twitch dangerously.

Last Order, noticing _something_ , blinked once and looked down at herself. Finding out she was naked, she looked to the side to see her fallen towel on the bathroom floor.

With a squeal, she covered herself "Don't look, says Misaka as Misaka covers herself from Accelerator, but notices that it is too late!"

Another eye twitch.

"Explain. _Now!_ "

TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA

In a swift motion, a righteous hand descended upon the head of a mischievous little girl in the form of a fearsome karate chop.

The girl never saw it coming as she was calmly sitting beside her assailant at the dinner table.

"Owie! Says Misaka as Misaka rubs her head. What was that for?"

"That was for leaving my side in the first place" a certain pissed off Accelerator answered right before repeating the same attack a second time "And this is for accepting the offer of taking a bath with a stranger, you damn stupid brat! Don't you ever think!?"

"I'm sorry, whines Misaka as Misaka gives Accelerator some puppy dog eyes. It won't happen again" the little girl said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Accelerator could only click his tongue and a rub the back of his head in response, not really in the mood to forgive her, but not really that mad at her anymore.

Instead he decided to redirect his bad mood at the jackass sitting right across the table.

"So, what do you have to say in your defense, asshole?" Accelerator said with one of his patented 'number one' glares.

Rito's tense stance and sweating face almost made him smile, but Accelerator suppressed it in favor of watching the boy squirm at the menacing scowl.

"W-well, Accelerator-san I really didn't mean anything bad when I took Misaka-chan home with me. I-I mean, we were looking for you f-for some three hours when a truck ran over a puddle while we were waiting to cross the street" he explained nervously "S-so I brought her here to take a bath so she wouldn't catch a cold and also to change out of dirty clothes"

At that Accelerator raised an eyebrow, urging for clarification.

Rito nodded, understanding the message "Mikan has some old clothes that fit Misaka-chan, as you can see" he said, gesturing at the smaller girl.

Indeed she was wearing a pink top with a white daisy flower print, as well as a pair of white shorts, with a daisy hair clip as an accessory.

So overall that was a legit claim. Still, there was one more thing that was bugging him.

"Why did you enter the bath with her?" Accelerator spoke in a low growl, sustaining the eye contact with Rito, trying to look for even the slightest trace of malice or deception.

"Haha, that was actually my fault" a slightly apologetic laugh interrupted the stare off.

Accelerator shifted his gaze to meet eyes with the pink haired girl. Lala, who was in the bath with Rito and Last Order.

Crossing his arms, he waited for her to elaborate.

Lala looked at Last Order and beamed "When Rito-kun brought Misaka-chan here, I got excited with just how cute she is! So when Rito-kun explained the situation, I asked Misaka-chan to take her bath with me, so we could get along" she explained excitedly.

With a glance towards Last Order, Accelerator confirmed that it was the truth from how the little girl was smiling and nodding at the pinkette across the table.

"So when we got ready to take the shower, I dragged Rito along so we could all take a bath together, since he's both my fiancé and the person who brought Misaka-chan here in the first place"

Rito's fiancé, huh? A bit too young to be getting married, but it wasn't anything worthy of paying attention to for any longer than this.

Accelerator brought his gaze back at Rito, but this time it wasn't as accusatory.

"Y-yes, that's right. Lala decided in taking me along, so I insisted in wearing my swimming trunks, so I wouldn't expose myself indecently to a kid." The redhead explained.

Accelerator believed him. After all that happened, and the explanation, there was no reason for Accelerator to be suspicious anymore. Everything was just a misunderstanding caused by the circumstances.

Mikan called for them. Startled, they slipped and fell, making some noise and causing Mikan to investigate. Finding them in a compromising position, she screamed, which made Accelerator run up the stairs using his vector manipulation. The albino seeing the situation with his own eyes made the thing a bit tense.

But all in all it was just that: A misunderstanding.

One that could've easily been avoided if these people learned to lock their goddamn doors when they go use the bathroom to clean themselves. Have they no sense of security? They're just as bad as Yomikawa and Yoshikawa.

"So, now that you all have gotten you're issues resolved, it's time to eat!"

Accelerator turned his head to see Mikan emerging from the kitchen and placing several plates of curry rice on the table, one in front of each of its occupants, before going back to pick her own plate and place it on the head of the table, right beside Accelerator and her brother.

Accelerator was impressed at how fast she was able to cook up a meal for all of them. But then again she's been inside the kitchen even before everyone sat down to have the talk, so he supposed she had enough time.

A quick look at the plate, and a quick whiff made it clear that the food she made was most certainly good in some way. It was slightly impressive considering her age.

"What are you waiting for, guys? Dig in!" Mikan urged them with a proud visage to her.

At once, everyone at the table grabbed their spoons and took a bite.

"Woah, this is so good! Says Misaka as Misaka continues to dig in" the youngest member of the group commented with glee.

"It really is good, Mikan! You've got to teach me your technique" Lala looked at her future sister-in-law with starry eyes, filled with expectation.

Rito, remembering the last time Lala tried to cook, quickly tried to intervene "A-are you sure of that, Lala? Do you really want to try cooking again?"

"Mou, this time I'm going to use earthling ingredients. It's not going to happen again" Lala said with a pout.

While the two lovers (?) were arguing, Mikan turned to Accelerator, who simply kept eating without making any comment, purposely ignoring the other conversation.

"Is it so good that you're not finding any time to say anything ~?" she asked with a sly smile adorning her face.

Accelerator gave her a side glace and huffed "It is fine enough. You're an okay cook, brat" he conceded.

"Just okay, huh? No particular reason to why you're almost finished, then?"

That gave Accelerator some pause. He looked down at his plate, and it was indeed almost empty. Where did the food go? Was it really so good that he didn't see it go?

He took one glance at Mikan and she still had that sly, winning look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just okay"

Her smile persisted.

"…Damn brat" he grumbled and finished off his plate, causing the cook to laugh out loud and motion to start eating as well.

But before she could do so, she was surprised by the albino holding out his plate towards her.

"Seconds… please" he said, looking away.

"Oho~?"

"Just shut up and fill my plate" Accelerator demanded, making Mikan raise her eyebrow in response "…please" he completed, earning a smile from the cook.

"A second serving coming right up for mister grumpy~" she said in a singsong as she grabbed his plate and walked back to the kitchen with a spring to her step.

She was probably thinking she won something.

Damn brat…


End file.
